


Redemption or the Floor

by taibhrigh



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Vaako make the Lord Marshal sleep on the floor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption or the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #8 on LJ.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Ambushed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/136907) but can be read separately.

In the dim light of their chambers Riddick could clearly see the large bed he shared with Vaako. The two hellhounds were lying on the side where he normally slept, Vaako himself was lying on the other side of the bed--and quite enticingly so, as Vaako was lying naked on top of the covers. He couldn't miss the pile of pillows and blankets on the floor.

Riddick looked from the bed and the beautiful picture Vaako made to the floor and back again. "What is this?" he asked, already not liking where he thought this was going.

"You're sleeping on the floor."

"And you've let the hounds up on the bed?"

"I thought they deserved a treat," Vaako answered, scratching the ears of the nearest hound.

Riddick grunted. "I don't think so."

Vaako lifted an eyebrow but said nothing as he continued to stare at Riddick. It was his partner's way of saying 'are you sure about that.'

Riddick edged closer to the bed but both hounds growled out a warning at him. That was new and he wondered what Vaako had bribed them with. Then again, the hounds had seemed to adopt Vaako just as quickly as they had him and they also seemed to be able to read the moods of the few humans they let close.

"Is this about that assassination thing that made ya late to the council meeting?"

"Yes."

He switched tactics and walked around the bed to Vaako and sat down on the edge. Vaako glared at him but didn't shove him to the floor. He counted that as a win. "What if I made it up to you?" he asked.

Vaako said nothing.

Riddick knew his already silver eyes were glowing softly as he placed his hand on Vaako's hip. "I would've known if you were in any real trouble," he stated, voice low. "For a few moments during the fight you even seemed happily energized."

"It is not the fight that has pissed me off," Vaako said, wrapping his hand around Riddick's wrist but said nothing further.

Riddick leaned down, brushing his lips across Vaako's. "Did you lose that pulse gun of yours?" he asked.

For that comment, Vaako did shove him off the bed. Riddick would admit, only to himself as he sat on the floor where one of the hounds had joined him and was now licking his face, that perhaps that was not the best comment to make to get back into his lover's good graces.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," he began, rolling to sit up on the floor and look at Vaako who was still lying on the bed. "But I am the Lord Marshal."

Vaako sat up slightly. "As you've told me repeatedly, it's just a title. And more importantly, that I am your partner and not part of the ghost horde."

Riddick shifted to his knees and rested his arms on the edge of the bed. "All true."

"Then no more fucking council meetings unless they are absolutely necessary." Vaako rolled to his side and propped his head in his hand. "And I mean necessary. As in, we're planning an invasion necessary."

"Like I want to be at the rest of them. I despise those people."

Vaako gave him a dirty look. "You are the Lord Marshal." Vaako reminded him before grinning. "It is your duty."

Riddick rested his head on his arms. He sometimes hated Vaako's logic--it was always getting Riddick into trouble. Riddick felt Vaako's hand glide gently over his head to his neck and shoulder. A gentle massage started and he breathed out a soft hiss.

"Then promote Lord Siddo to Chief Chancellor and let him deal with the issues the nobility creates."

Riddick sighed as Vaako continued to work lose the tight muscles. "Can we trust him?"

Vaako squeezed his shoulder a little tighter than absolutely necessary and Riddick figured he deserved that too. Vaako would not have made the suggestion if he didn't believe they could at least trust Siddo to do his job. "Never mind."

His lover chuckled. "Siddo knows he could never be Lord Marshal. And he knows he could never replace me as your General, or Dar as your First Among. Chief Chancellor is the highest he'll ever make."

Riddick grunted and then sighed again as Vaako worked another spot free of tension. His lover really was the perfect counterbalance for him. The perfect partner; even if he was sometimes more logical and less with the spur of the moment action.

"I'll give him the job in the morning. Now about the two assassins you kept alive?" Riddick quietly asked.

"They hold promise," Vaako said. "I want them for their skills. And, if they survive a week with Dar..."

Riddick didn't need Vaako to finish his statement. Dar was very good at his job and had earned Riddick's respect. "Fine," he acknowledged with a grunt as Vaako hit another tight muscle cluster. "We'll keep an eye on them and later you can tell me what you have planned."

And knowing his partner, Riddick knew it would be something he would find amusing and dangerous. And most likely, quite enjoyable to watch unfold.

Vaako shifted on the bed so that Riddick was now kneeling between Vaako's legs. Riddick glanced up to look Vaako in the eye.

"And?" Vaako asked while running his fingers softly down the side of Riddick's face.

"No more council meetings for either of us unless we're invading a planet."

He felt Vaako's fingers under his chin and straightened up as Vaako leaned down. The kiss was full of passion and promise and he tangled his fingers in Vaako's hair to keep them together as long as possible.

"Does this redeem me?"

Vaako glanced down at him and smirked before pulling him in for another kiss.

"Closer," Vaako whispered in his ear.

Riddick moved so he could kiss along Vaako's jaw and neck before shifting lower to the shoulder and chest. He kissed along faded scars and the tribal tattoo until he came to Vaako's cock which he treated with special care. Licking from base to tip and back down again several times before taking it into his mouth.

Vaako gasped softly before uttering a quiet whimper of want--it was a sound Riddick loved making Vaako make. Riddick sucked gently, moving his mouth slowly up and down Vaako's cock until Vaako grasped his shoulders tightly.

"You're getting even closer," Vaako breathed out before pushing him away.

He rocked back on his heels and stared up at his lover. Vaako brought him up to his mouth for another kiss before waving his hand at the remaining hound. The hound stood and stretched before climbing off the bed.

Riddick let Vaako manoeuver him up onto the bed thinking he might gain control of things. But as soon as he was on the bed Vaako was rolling them over so that his lover was straddling his hips. Vaako smirked ever so quickly before leaning down and kissing him once more.

"Tonight," Vaako said, trailing bites down his chest. "You're mine."

Riddick relaxed into the bed with a moan of pleasure. He didn't have a problem with that at all.


End file.
